Till We Meet Again
by Food4Niall17
Summary: Dear diary, My name is Lilly Ann Carter, but in every really liked Ann part so my friends just call me Lilly. Today was my first day of my Senior year. There is a new boy in my grade named Harry, and he is from England. He seems nice and cute but I know I don't have a chance with a guy like him. He will probably will go out with the school whore Cassie. Lilly (AU No band)


Hey guys. So this is my second fan fiction. I hope you like it.

"Lilly Ann! Get your ass out of bed, or your going to be late for your first day of your senior year."

"Ugg. Go away. Can't I sleep a little longer mom? It's not even 6 yet. School doesn't start till 8." I wine and pull my covers over my head and roll over.

"No! Lilly Ann! Get up right now!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" Why does school have to start so early? At least I only have one more year.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I look like a bum. My hair is everywhere. My eyes are dark from me not taking off my make up last night.

Let's just say I look like I just walked out of a trash can. What's new?

I strip down and hop into the shower.

I make sure to shave my legs twice because it's early September and I live in Northern California, so I'm wearing shorts.

Once I'm out I walk into my bedroom to get dressed.

I decide on a lite cream colored transparent shirt with a light blue bando over my bra. I grab a gold necklace and put it on and turn around to make sure everything looks good. I don't want to look trashy. I'll save that job for the school slut. Cassie.

I grab my makeup bag a take out and put on a light bronzer. I apply a small line of liquid eyeliner on my top lid and but on mascara.

I put on my new shorts I just got yesterday from American Eagle. I like to shop. A lot.

"Hurry up Lilly. You're going to be late!"

"No mom! It's fine I still have over 25 minutes till classes start, and it's only a 5 minute drive." I say as I walk over and grab my keys and hug my mom good bye.

"I just can't believe my little baby is finally a senior"

"Oh come one my. Don't start crying. Please? I'm not your little girl anymore."

"I know I know. I'm sorry. It just that it's not every day when your daughter is going to her first day as a senior in high school."

"I know mom. Ok now if you don't let me go I really am going to be late."

"Alright, fine. Be careful on the roads. I love you. Have fun" she says and gives me one last hug and then I'm out the door. I hope the traffic isn't too bad. I only live about a mile away tho.

"Lilly Ann girl! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in what like a month?" My best friend Melanie says as she gives me a hug. God I missed her. She went to Paris for a a month because her family has some relatives there. I wish I did.

"I missed you too! How was Paris?"

"A-ma-zing!" She exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

"Well don't rub it in!" I playfully nudge her shoulder with mine.

"So... Anyways did you hear there's a new kid? I our grade? And he's hot!" She practically screamed at me. If there was new students or gossip you wanted to know about, Melanie was the person to go to. She knew everything.

"Oh really? Well if he tries to talk to me I won't be able to hear him because you just made me deaf!" I scream at her earning a few stairs. Who cares? Mind your own damn problems.

Finally I have lunch! My freedom! I'm allowed to leave campus for an hour everyday now and go out somewhere to eat.

"Melanie! Want to go get some lunch with me?"

"Sure. Why not? It's better than the shit lunch the school has." She tells a me and pretends to puke. I love this girl.

"So where do you want to-" I was cut off by running into something. Or should I say someone.

Why hello gorgeous.

"Oh shit sorry!" He said in a British accent. He has the most beautiful green eyes, and chocolate brown curls.

"Lilly Ann! Stop drooling and get your ass up so we can eat! I'm hungry." She wined. That girl was always hungry. She could eat anything if she had to.

"Oh. Lilly Ann? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking. I'm sorry. I hope you're no-" I cut him off. "It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going. And call me Lilly. And who are you?"

"Oh I'm Harry. Harry Styles. I just moved here form England." He said. That explains why I have never seen him before and why he has an accent.

"Well nice to meet you, but I really have to go tho. My friend needs food or it looks like she will die." I say as I'm being pulled down the hall.

"I think he likes you." She says. Him? Me? No way!

"No. He can have any girl he wants. I'm just me. Not some preppy ass bitch that all the boys chase."

"Exactly! Your you! Your pretty. Smart. And nice. I would date you." I choked on air as she said the last part. What? Is there something she needs to tell me?

"Melanie? Is there something you need to tell me? Did something happen in Paris?"

"No! Oh god no! I'm as straight as a circle! Just kidding. But no I'm just saying that any guy would be lucky to have you." Straight as a circle? What?

"Well thank you. But seriously, I don't think he likes me. He probably already has a girlfriend." I say. I can see the frown on her face in the corner of my eye.

"Ok enough of this! I NEED food! NOW!" She yelled in my ear... Again. She NEEDS to control her hunger. Like seriously.


End file.
